paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brielle
Brielle "Brie" Lockheart is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. She is a black and cream Saluki who is also an ecologist. She works with Lux , and has a massive crush on him. She is not a member of the PAW Patrol. Appearance Normal Appearance Brie is a Black and Cream Saluki. Her underbelly and inside of legs are a cream color while her head, ears, shoulders, and back are black. Her front legs, chest, bottom of snout, and neck are also a cream color. Brielle also has stubby eyebrow markings which are also a cream color. She has green eyes and a tall stature. Being a Saluki, she is fast, muscular, thin, and in perfect physical condition. She has a silky fur coat. Anthro Appearance As an Anthro, Brie is essentially the same. She wears either capris or shorts, and wears either a full sweatshirt and hood, a plaid shirt, or a blouse. Colors vary on her mood at the beginning of that day, though most outfits include orange. Bio Brielle was born and raised on a rural farm out in the middle of nowhere. She spent her days either playing in the beautiful, golden fields outside the farm, or on the lush green fields in the farm itself, obviously away from the crops. Often times, she worked in the fields with her five older brothers and younger sister. Her life was a pretty simply one, enjoying life on the farm as much as she could. Brielle's grandfather had actually built the farm from the ground up. Her life has been a very boring one, for the most part. Sure, the Lockheart farm could produce all sorts of agricultural goods, some of which were sold at the nearby town... The only bills to be paid were cable and telephones, with the occasional water bill. They generated their own electricity from solar panels built by Brielle's brother Fulbright. Brielle wanted to change the world... The pollution that plagued the natural world was not foreign to her, even if there were no traces of it from her home on the farm. She left her farm and attended college, where she excelled in ecology and biology, and she was almost instantaneously placed into an elite group of ecologists from acros the globe from various organizations who work to preserve the natural world: the World Environmental and Wildlife Conservation Coalition, led by none other than Lux Corazón. Lux and Brielle don't have the most professional relationship. Despite being her boss, Lux often hangs out with Brielle after work, and the two are often seen together. After a long period of debating and self-doubt, Lux asks Brielle out on a date, to which she is completely overjoyed. The two already know so much about each other, and actually become engaged after a few months. Personality As an individual, Brie is a normal girl. She's kind and considerate, and has a love for the environment. However, despite her field of expertise, she does not despise construction and building of structures. Brielle loves young kids and pups, and will often cuddle, praise, and play with them. She thinks they're so adorable, so when she has her own pups, Brielle practically loves to be around them. She's also very serious when need-be. Brielle cares very deeply for the environment, and has devoted her life to protecting and preserving it. She loves to care for natural creatures. Brielle can easily befriend natural animals like deer and birds. Being raised on a farm, she has a distinct set of skills that naturalists and ecologists can utilize. Trivia Fears TBD Vehicle Brie does not drive a vehicle. Family Unnamed Father (Alive) Unnamed Mother (Alive) Osias - Brother Crimson - Brother Fulbright - Brother Beowulf - Brother Alaric - Brother Ayana - Sister (Alive) Lux (Crush, Mate) Nyxie (Daughter) Liya (Daughter) Keter (Son) Primavera (Cousin-by-marriage) Friends - Rocky - More TBD Hobbies - Reading - Practicing Archery - Drawing and Painting - Star Gazing - Breaking Farm Girl Stereotypes - Being in Nature - Camping, Hiking, Fishing Miscellaneous Facts *Brie hates the valley girl stereotypes she is presented with almost every day. However she loves to break them. *Her favorite season is autumn. *She loves to visit the city of Red October *She is the oldest girl with Five older brothers and a younger sister. *Brielle tends to get very shy and timid around Lux, and loves to cuddle up with him. *She eventually receives the Raostavali tattoos from Lux when they marry. *Brielle loves strawberry cake. She has her own patch of strawberries on her family's farm. *She actually knows how to dance Samba, Argentine Tango, and Viennese Waltz. Story Appearances Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes None Episodes by Others None Short Stories None Short Stories by Others - Just Another Watch Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Gallery Shadows of Camaraderie Brielle.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Brielle (Sketch) Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:First gen Category:Adult Dog Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters